


Little Green Matchmaker

by striketrue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, minimal spoilers, or an "everyones happy" ending, set after season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striketrue/pseuds/striketrue
Summary: Pidge has had enough of her friends dancing around their feelings for each other. And who better to meddle with than her brother and her friend?





	Little Green Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> LET Me REst

Pidge had had enough. She was sick of every single team member and friend of hers dancing around their feelings for each other. Krolia and Kolivan, Shiro and Matt, even whatever was happening with Allura and Romelle. Let’s not even mention Keith and Lance. At least Shay and Hunk were back together on Earth now. Everytime she was in a room with anyone, all she could think about was how they should just get it together and make a move. She decided to take a break from tinkering with broadcasts, and took a walk. She saw Krolia and Kolivan sparring, alongside Lance and Keith,and with just a little nudge, both pairs could be more than sparring, even though it would mortify Keith and Krolia. But since Galran, and human, relationships were known to end rather explosively, Pidge decided to leave it for another day. Continuing the stroll, she saw Shiro, no doubt increasing morale of a group of promising young cadets. As soon as Shiro saw her, he waved excitedly, and beckoned her over.

“See cadets, Pidge can tell you all about the Olkari tech.”

Pidge shot him a confused glare.

“They were asking how the Olkari manipulated nature and integrated it into tech.”

Pidge sighed a bit, but was more than happy to explain it to them. Not all of them understood it, but they seemed excited to learn it anyway. She finished her explanation, leaving more than a few bewildered cadets, and she gave a short wave to Shiro, and continued on her way. Before she could move, Shiro stopped her and lowered his voice.

“Hows Matt doing?”

She quirked her brow, “Same as always, burying himself in work, avoiding everyone.”

Shiro sighed a bit, “Just make sure he takes care of himself, yeah?”

“When do I not?”

She sent Shiro another friendly smile, and continued her stroll.

She went to sublevel 12 to check on Allura, Romelle, and Coran. All of them were watching over the Altean found in the newest Galran robeast, while also trying to figure out how and why the Galra created it. Lately Allura and Romelle had been getting much closer, and Pidge knew that in time, they’d figure something out.

Which really left her only one relationship to meddle with. Her brother’s. The idea of playing matchmaker between her older brother and her teammate was a little strange, but who was she to deny that kind of romance? Since she’d already visited Shiro today, it was time to go see Matt.

When she got into the lab, it was a disaster. There were broken tablets, pieces of all sorts of gadgets scattered around. There were crumpled papers everywhere, an old corkboard that had papers pinned up looked like it had been torn down, sloppily and angrily. Pidge felt worry bubble up in her chest at the sight of Matt. He looked terrible. If the room was in better shape, someone else might’ve thought that he was fine. But Pidge knew better. She had, after all, known him her whole life. She could see that the circles under his eyes were darker than usual, his hair was messier, muscles were tenser. She came up behind him, and turned his chair around.

“Matt.” She said flatly.

He barely even looked at her, and made a faint grumble in response, then tried to turn the chair back around.

Pidge wasn’t having it. “Matt!”

He looked at her.

She whispered to herself, “you look like shit.”

He barely heard it, and he grumbled in response again, but he didn’t try to move.

“You need to take a break, Matty.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Matt! Stop. Working.”

He sighed in defeat, and relaxed his muscles.

Pidge started to walk towards the door when she heard a light tapping, like fingers on glass. She whipped her head around, and Matt froze, his fingers hovering over the pad.

Pidge snapped. “That’s it! I’m calling Shiro!” She reached for her comms, and started to speak. “Pidge to Shiro, can you-” Matt put his hand over her mouth.

Shiro’s voice crackled over the comms, “Shiro to Pidge, what do you need?”

Pidge fended Matt off as he whined like a child.

“Come on Katie, you don’t need to get him! I-I’ll take a break, 4 whole hours, just please don’t make him come down here!”

“Code M, sublevel 22!”

“Katie, please!” His voice cracked, and Pidge looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, and he was pleading with her. “Please.”

She sighed heavily, and was going to speak, but Shiro sprinted through the door, ready to fight.

“Whoah! Shiro, what the hell!”

“You said code N!”

“M! Code M! As in, Matt’s overworking himself again and he won’t listen to me, M.”

Shiro visibly relaxed, only to tense back up when he took in the room, combined with Matt’s current condition. He was kneeling on the floor at Matt’s side in an instant, holding his hands, and rubbing his back, all while whispering soothing words.

Pidge smiled, and quietly left the room to give them some privacy (though she ended up monitoring the situation via surveillance anyway).

Shiro pulled Matt into his lap, still rubbing at his back and arms, and letting him cry into his shoulder. Matt sobbed inconsolably, occasionally trying to speak, though it was completely incoherent.

“Shh, it’s okay Matt, just breathe.”

After half an hour or so, Matt finally calmed down, but all the sleep deprivation caught up to him all at once, and before Shiro knew it, Matt was asleep. Shiro just smiled fondly and kissed him on the forehead, before carrying him upstairs to his quarters.

Needless to say, Pidge felt that her day had been rather successful, and slept soundly, knowing that someone was taking care of her brother.


End file.
